Meg
by Megchen
Summary: Meg Giry kehrt nach Paris in die Oper zurück was wird sie hier erwarten? Ein neues Kapitel ist da!
1. Eine Seereise

Phantom- Story  
  
Das leise Plätschern der Wellen weckte sie. Unter Deck in der kleinen, stickigen Kabine, in der man sie untergebracht hatte, herrschte noch ein trübes Dämmerlicht, das nur langsam der Helligkeit des beginnenden Tages weichen wollte. Trotz des dämmrigen Lichts konnte man erkennen, dass die Kabine nur sehr spärlich eingerichtet war, sie bestand nur aus einem eher behelfsmäßig aufgeschütteten Strohlager, dass als Bett dienen sollte, einem Stuhl, der aussah, als würde er zusammenbrechen, wenn sich jemand darauf niederließ, einem ramponierten kleinen Tisch und einer Kleidertruhe. Auf dem Tisch stand ein Kerzenstummel, der schon fast vollständig heruntergebrannt war. Auf dem Strohlager regte sich nun die Gestalt eines etwa sechzehnjährigen zierlichen Mädchens, in dessen blondem, lockigem Haarschopf sich durch die in der Kabine verbrachten Nacht sich viele kleine Strohhalme befanden. Nun schlug das junge Mädchen ihre großen, braunen Augen auf und gähnte verschlafen. Als sie vom Deck über ihr Stimmen hörte, setzte sie sich hastig auf und begann sich mit schmerzverzerrter Miene das Stroh aus den Haaren zu ziehen. So konnte sie schließlich nicht vor die Schiffsmannschaft treten. Zu dumm, dass es hier unten keinen Spiegel gab, sie war sich sicher, dass sie grauenhaft aussah. Das war aber nun wiederum kein Wunder, nachdem sie zehn Nächte nur sehr wenig Schlaf bekommen hatte. Mühsam stand sie nun auf und wankte zu einer Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser, die ihr wohl ein mitleidiger Matrose auf den Boden gestellt hatte. Nachdem sie sich so gründlich es eben ging gewaschen hatte, strich sie ihre Hose glatt und öffnete die Tür ihrer Kabine. Sie überlegte eine Weile, hatte dann aber ihre Orientierung wiedergefunden und machte sich auf den Weg zur Kapitänskajüte. Dort angekommen, klopfte sie sachte an, worauf ein wohlklingendes : " Herein !" ertönte. Als sie die Kajüte betrat, erblickte sie sogleich einen freundlich wirkenden, weißhaarigen Mann, den Kapitän der 'Fleur-de-Lys', des Schiffes, auf dem sie sich gerade befand. Hier war alles sehr nobel eingerichtet, ein flauschiger Teppich bedeckte den Boden und an den holzgetäfelten Wänden hingen eingerahmte Bilder der Kapitäne und mehr oder minder brühmter Personen, die schon auf diesem Schiff gereist waren. " Ah ! Mademoiselle Giry ! Da sind Sie ja. " Der Kapitän winkte sie zu sich. " Sie haben heute bestimmt noch nichts gegessen, nun holen Sie das bitte erst einmal nach.", fügte er hinzu und geleitete sie zu ihrem Platz, an dem ein Teller mit der typischen kargen Schiffsnahrung stand. " Es ist leider nicht sehr köstlich, aber dafür nahrhaft.", entschuldigte sich der Mann mit einem Lächeln. Meg sah ihn dankbar an und war die nächsten paar Minuten mit dem Verzehren ihres Frühstücks beschäftigt. Danach lehnte sie sich zurück und sah den alten Mann fragend an. " Entschuldigen Sie die Fragerei Kapitän, aber wann werden wir La Rochelle denn endlich erreichen?" Der Angesprochene schmunzelte in sich hinein und meinte : " Sie werden positiv überrascht sein, Mademoiselle, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass wir La Rochelle schon in etwa drei Stunden erreichen werden, also sollten Sie schon einmal ihre Habseligkeiten zusammenpacken. Am Hafen wird dann eine Postkutsche auf Sie warten, bei der sich hoffentlich ein gewisser Télio Barras befindet, der Sie dann auf der gesamten Strecke nach Paris begleiten wird." Er sah Meg an und meinte : " Ich finde es nur etwas seltsam, dass ihr werte Frau Mutter Sie noch nicht über die Einzelheiten der Reise informiert hat, sondern dass ich das nun tun musste." Die Antwort, die er sich hierauf von Meg erhofft hatte, blieb aus, und somit musste er sich damit zufrieden geben, es auf die merkwürdigen Familienverhältnisse zu schieben, in der die Familie Giry lebte. Nachdem sich Meg höflich, aber bestimmt von dem freundlichen, alten Kapitän verabschiedet hatte, begab sie sich wieder in ihre Kabine, um einen letzten Prüfenden Blick in ihren Koffer zu werfen und sich noch ein bischen hinzulegen. 


	2. Kutschfahrt nach Paris

Disclaimer: Alle Personen, die im Buch 'Das Phantom der Oper' und im gleichnamigen Musical vorkommen, gehören mir nicht, die Personen, die ich dazu erfunden habe, gehören mir aber! :-) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wenig später stand ein sehr zierliches blondes Mädchen im Hafen von La Rochelle am Kai und sah sehr hilflos und verlassen aus.  
  
Meg wusste zwar, dass sie von hier aus mit der Kutsche bis nach Paris reisen sollte, aber dass die Kutsche noch nicht dort sein sollte, wenn sie anlegte, hatte ihr niemand gesagt. Sie machte sich so langsam wirklich Sorgen, die Straßen waren in der heutigen Zeit wahrhaftig nicht sicher, vielleicht würde die Postkutsche hier nie ankommen, vielleicht war sie von Räubern überfallen worden und der Kutscher lag in einem Graben und starb an seinen schweren Verletzungen...  
  
Das Mädchen seufzte. Sie hatte schon immer die Gabe des Schwarzsehens besessen, aber manchmal fand sie sogar selbst, dass es so langsam etwas überhand nahm. Nun versuchte sie sich abzulenken, indem sie sich auf ihren Koffer setzte und die Umgebung musterte.  
  
Hier, ganz am Anfang des Kais, war von den vielen Schiffen im Hafen von La Rochelle nur mehr wenig zu sehen als einige entfernte Punkte, die wie Spielzeugboote aussahen. Ein reger Wind blies ihr den Geruch von Salz und Fisch zu, auch das war ihr sehr fremd, schließlich war das ihre erste Seereise gewesen und sie war jetzt noch froh, anscheinend nicht zur Seekrankheit zu neigen, denn sonst wäre die Überfahrt zur Qual geworden.  
  
Als sie gerade aufstehen wollte, um einen Unterstand zu suchen, denn es war inzwischen kälter geworden, bemerkte sie einen großen Tumult nahe an der Stelle, an der sie sich gerade befand. Neugierig ging sie auf den Lärm zu und sah, dass sich ein großer Trupp Hafenarbeiter um eine Kutsche drängte.  
  
Alle wollten anscheinend etwas von einem nicht sehr gepflegt aussehenden Mann, der einen Sack aus der Kutsche gehoben hatte, in dem Meg, als sie näher getreten war, viele Briefe erkennen konnte. Nun wurde ihr schlagartig klar, dass das die so lange erwartete Kutsche war und sie kämpfte sich, ungleich mutiger als sonst, auf den ungepflegt wirkenden Mann zu, wobei sie immer wieder einem starken Ellbogen eines Hafenarbeiters ausweichen musste.  
  
Schließlich stand sie etwas außer Atem neben diesem Mann und fragte :" Excusez moi, aber seid Ihr Télio Barras?" Der Mann antwortete ihr nicht, aber er ignorierte sie nicht aus Unhöflichkeit, er hatte sie in dem um ihn herrschenden Lärm einfach überhört.  
  
Meg versuchte es noch einmal, zupfte ihn energisch am Mantel und meinte : "ENTSCHULDIGUNG, ABER SIND SIE THÉLIO BARRAS?"  
  
Der Angesprochene zuckte erschrocken zusammen und Meg hob sich die Hand vor den Mund. War das wirklich sie gewesen, die da so geschrien hatte? So kannte sie sich gar nicht. Der Mann schien aber keineswegs verärgert , sondern drehte sich zu ihr um und meinte: "Genau der bin ich, Madame und ihr müsst Meg Giry sein, wenn ich mich nicht täusche?"  
  
Meg beeilte sich, bestätigend zu nicken und Télio fuhr fort :" Allerdings ist das hier eigentlich nicht meine Aufgabe, aber da kommt der Kutscher ja auch schon, um die Post zu verteilen!" Sie blickten beide auf einen heraneilenden Mann, der sich nun den Seeleuten annahm. Télio nahm nun Megs Koffer, bot ihr seinen Arm und führte sie in eine nahe gelegene Herberge, in der er für sie beide etwas warmes zu trinken bestellte.  
  
" Wie Sie sehen, bin ich vollstens informiert, Mademoiselle. Wir werden heute abend noch weiterfahren, wenn es Ihnen nicht allzuviel ausmacht, die Nacht in einer Kutsche zu verbringen, denn ich habe etwas sehr dringendes in Paris zu erledigen und will so bald wie möglich dort ankommen. Normalerweise habe ich keine Begleiter auf meinen Reisen, aber da ich sowieso nach Paris muss und Ihre werte Frau Mutter mich so bedrängt hat, habe ich mich eben bereiterklärt, sie mitreisen zu lassen. Es ist auch nicht ganz so ungefährlich, wenn ein junges Mädchen alleine durch halb Frankreich reist, finden Sie nicht?"  
  
Meg betrachtete den Mann eingehend, während sie ihm zuhörte. Im ersten Augenblick machte er keinen sehr seriösen Eindruck, aber ihre Mutter hatte sie gelehrt, dass der erste Eindruck, den man von einem Menschen hatte, oft trog. Genauso schien es bei Monsieur Barras zu sein, denn er redete zwar viel, aber seine Augen strahlten Freundlichkeit aus und da ihre Mutter ihn kannte, konnte nichts falsches daran sein, mit ihm zu fahren.  
  
" Nun, Monsieur", erwiderte sie lächelnd, " dann sind wir uns wohl einig, je schneller wir Paris erreichen, desto besser." 


	3. Unverhofftes Wiedersehen

Doch so schnell und unkompliziert verlief die Reise doch nicht und nach einigen Wochen, die sie teilweise schlafend in der Kutsche verbracht hatte, wurde sie durch den Ausruf des Kutschers geweckt :" Willkommen in Paris, Mademoiselle et Monsieur!"  
  
Meg schreckte hoch und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Als sie zum Kutschenfenster hinausschaute, erblickte sie einen leicht bewölkten Himmel. Sie fuhren durch einige sehr belebten Straßen von Paris, die das Mädchen wie ihre Westentasche kannte. Eigentlich hatte sie nicht erwartet, sich sofort wieder an alles erinnern zu können, schließlich war sie sehr lange fort gewesen, aber nun schien es ihr, als hätte sie die letzten zwei Jahre hier in Frankreich verbracht. Doch ihre Mutter hatte es für besser gehalten, sie nach all den Ereignissen und der Verwirrung, die durch diese an der Oper geherrscht hatte, an einen sichereren und ruhigeren Ort zu schicken.  
  
Ihr Blick fiel auf den gerade erwachenden Monsieur Barras, der sie nun freundlich anlächelte. Er zeigte auf eine Querstraße, die nun vor ihnen auftauchte und meinte:" Dort werden wir gleich aussteigen. Von dieser Straße aus ist es nicht weit zu Ihrem Zuhause, Mademoiselle, aber so wie sie mich ansehen, wissen sie das schon, habe ich Recht?"  
  
Meg konnte nur enthusiastisch nicken und als die Kutsche hielt, hätte sie dem Kutscher beinahe ihren Koffer aus der Hand gerissen und wäre die Stufen zur Wohnung ihrer Mutter nach oben gelaufen. Sie erinnerte sich aber noch rechtzeitig an ihre gute Erziehung und verabschiedete sich höflich und mit Dank von dem Kutscher und Monsieur Barras. Trotz der Freundlichkeit des Mannes, war sie froh, dass nun nicht noch weiter mit ihm reisen musste, denn viel geredet hatte er nicht mit ihr, er schien in eigene wichtige Angelegenheiten verstrickt zu sein, die nicht warten konnten.  
  
Als dies erledigt war, ging sie nun etwas langsamer die alten Steinstufen zur Wohnung der Girys hinauf und klopfte sachte an die Tür. Als einige Zeit verging und niemand öffnete, schloss sie selbst die Tür auf und betrat die Wohnung. Hier hatte sie ihre gesamte Kindheit verbracht und es sah immer noch so aus, wie sie die Wohnung verlassen hatte. Meg begab sich in ihr Zimmer, stellte den Koffer ab und machte sich dann wieder den Weg die Treppen hinab. Sie wollte sich nicht länger damit aufhalten, die leere Wohnung zu inspizieren, dafür war später noch genügend Zeit. Ihre Schritte lenkten sie nun zur Oper, die sich in der gleichen Straße befand.  
  
Doch als sie vor dem großen, Ehrfurcht verbreitenden Gebäude stand, sank ihr der Mut. Wie konnte sie davon ausgehen, dass sich auch hier an der Oper nichts verändert hatte? Ging es ihrer Mutter überhaupt gut? Sie hatte lange nichts mehr von ihr gehört. Und was war mit Christine? Arbeitete sie überhaupt noch hier? Oder war sie nun inzwischen mit Raoul verheiratet und sang auf jeder berühmten Bühne dieser Welt?  
  
Das zierliche Ballettmädchen gab sich einen Ruck. Hier zu stehen und Vermutungen anzustellen, würde sie nicht weiterbringen.  
  
Meg betrat das Gebäude langsam durch den Hintereingang, das heißt, sie wollte sie betreten, wurde aber durch einen streng aussehenden Mann daran gehindert.  
  
" Moment! Was wollen Sie denn hier? Suchen Sie etwas bestimmtes?", fuhr sie eine eisig klingende Stimme an. Meg wandte sich dem Mann verschüchtert zu und meinte: " Verzeihung, mein Name ist Meg Giry, ich werde auch die kleine Giry genannt und meine Mutter arbeitet hier als Ballettlehrerin und Logenschließerin. Außerdem gehöre ich dem Ballett des Opéra Populaire an." Das schien den Mann zwar nicht zu beeindrucken, aber er winkte ihr mit einer genervten Geste, dass sie weitergehen sollte.  
  
Nun schritt sie durch Gänge, in denen ein ziemlich großes Chaos herrschte- Menschen rannten halb in ihren Kostümen hin und her und riefen einander etwas zu. Meg bezweifelte, dass sie sich bei diesem Krach gegenseitig verstehen konnten.  
  
Keinen der Menschen, die hier umherhasteten, kam Meg bekannt vor und das erschreckte sie ein wenig. Ihren Mut und ihre Zuversicht hatte sie fast gänzlich verloren, seit sie sich im Inneren dieses riesigen Gebäudes befand, die hohen Wände schienen sie zu erdrücken und alles hier schien ihr zuzuflüstern, dass sie nicht mehr willkommen war.  
  
Doch dann kam sie an eine Tür, hinter der leise Klaviermusik hervorklang und eine Stimme, die sie auch noch nach hundert und mehr Jahren wiedererkannt hätte in einem herrischen Ton Anweisungen für Tanzschritte gab. Meg unterdrückte einen freudigen Aufschrei und öffnete leise die Tür.  
  
Der Raum wurde fast vollständig von einem großen Spiegel beherrscht und davor standen etwa ein Dutzend konzentrierter Ballettmädchen und bemühten sich angestrengt, eine Choreographie einzuüben. Ihnen gegenüber stand eine resolute Frau Ende vierzig, die sich, wenn sie sich unbeobachtet glaubte, auf ihren schwarzen Stock stützte, den sie eigentlich dazu gebrauchte, die schnatternden Mädchen zur Ruhe zu bringen, indem sie ihn heftig auf den Boden stieß.  
  
Die Frau wirkte steif und unnahbar, doch Meg konnte erkennen, dass in ihr Gesicht einige Sorgenfalten hinzugekommen waren, seit sie sie das letzte mal gesehen hatte. Aber abgesehen davon wirkte sie noch genauso dickköpfig, aber liebenswert auf Meg.  
  
"Maman?", rief sie leise in den Raum und eigentlich konnte sie niemand gehört haben, denn ihr Ausruf war nicht mehr als ein Hauch gewesen, aber die Frau drehte sich mit einem Ruck um und sah sie an. In ihrem Blick spiegelten sich Überraschung und maßlose Freude gleichzeitig wieder. Mit einemmal wirkte sie zehn Jahre jünger, als sie in schnellem Tempo auf Meg zukam und ihre Tochter in die Arme schloss.  
  
"Endlich.", war alles, was sie sagte und dabei rann eine einzelne Träne ihre Wange hinab, die Madame Giry schnell und peinlich berührt wegwischte. 


	4. Christine

Aber da Mme Giry sich schließlich nicht zu ihrem Vergnügen im Probenraum der Oper befand, sondern weil sie harte Arbeit zu verrichten hatte, verschoben Mutter und Tochter das Erzählen ihrer Erlebnisse auf den späten Abend und Meg machte sich im Gewirr der labyrintartigen Gänge der Oper wieder auf die Suche nach einer bestimmten Person, die sie mehr als alles andere vermisst hatte- ihre beste Freundin.  
  
Erleichtert hatte sie von ihrer Mutter vernommen, dass diese immer noch als Sängerin an der Oper tätig war, nun hieß sie zwar nicht mehr Christine Daaé, sondern Christine de Chagny, aber sie und ihr Ehemann Raoul waren in Paris geblieben.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten ziellosem Umherirren fiel Megs erleichterter Blick auf ein kleines Holzschild, das an der Wand neben einer Garderobentür hing. 'Christine Daaé, 2. Sopranistin', konnte Meg erstaunt auf dem Schild lesen. Vorsichtig klopfte sie an die Tür.  
  
Ein klares, freundliches "Herein!" erklang von der anderen Seite der Tür und Meg öffnete mit klopfendem Herzen die Tür und trat ein.  
  
Vor einem Schminktischchen saß Christine, die sich nun nach ihr umwandte. Eine Woge zärtlicher Gefühle überrollte Meg schlagartig, als sie das engelsgleiche Geschöpf vor ihr ansah.  
  
Das Licht der bald untergehenden Sonne fiel auf das Haar der Sängerin und lies es flammendrot leuchten. Eigentlich war es von einem dunklen braun, das wusste Meg. All ihre Erinnerungen an Christine stellten sich bei ihrem Anblick sofort wieder ein und Megs Herz zog sich fast schmerzhaft zusammen, als ihr klar wurde, wie sehr sie sie vermisst hatte. Christine war schon für ihren Auftritt gekleidet, hatte allerdings ein weißes Kleid über ihrem Kostüm, sodass es nicht kurz vor der Vorstellung noch verschmutzt werden würde. Meg lächelte unwillkürlich.  
  
Manche Dinge änderten sich niemals. Christines Haar fiel offen und lockig über ihre Schultern und ihre fast weiß wirkenden Finger hatten vor kurzem noch ungeduldig auf das Holz des Schminktischchens geklopft, da ihre Confidante damit beschäftigt gewesen war, ihr Haar zu richten und sie zu schminken. Nun sah Meg Verblüffung in ihren grünen Augen, als sich die drei Jahre ältere Frau auf sie zubewegte und meinte: " Mademoiselle? Sie erinnern mich so sehr an meine Freundin, aber das kann nicht sein, denn sie ist in England und nicht hier in Paris."  
  
Mit einem belustigt wirkenden Unterton meinte Meg: " Christine de Chagny. Wo sind deine Ballettschuhe? Hast du sie nun ganz vergessen, seitdem du eine berühmte Sängerin geworden bist?"  
  
Zu mehr kam Meg nicht mehr, denn plötzlich blitzte Erkennen in den Augen ihres Gegenübers auf und Christine flog ihr um den Hals. "Meg! Du bist zurück! Ich hätte dich frühestens in einer Woche erwartet! Du weißt gar nicht, was du alles verpasst hast!"  
  
Meg schämte sich etwas, da sie nun ungehemmt anfing zu weinen, aber Christine konnte es zum Glück nicht sehen, da sie ihre Freundin immer noch im Arm hatte und sie gar nicht mehr loslassen wollte. So hätten sie nach Megs Ermessen ewig stehenbleiben können. Sie spürte Christines warmen Körper an ihrem und sog den Duft ihres Haares, das sie im Gesicht kitzelte, ein. Flüchtig nahm sie hierbei ein blumig riechendes Parfüm an ihrer Freundin wahr und überlegte, ob Raoul es ihr geschenkt hatte. Doch in diesem Augenblick war ihr das egal, sie zwang sich jeden Gedanken außerhalb Christine von sich zu weisen und ihre unmittelbare Nähe zu genießen.  
  
Leider währte dieser Moment nicht lange, denn Christine machte sich plötzlich ruckartig los und lächelte Meg an. Ein nervöses Lachen entfuhr der jungen Frau und sie meinte: " Ich würde ja liebend gerne sofort erfahren, wie es dir in England ergangen ist und ich muss dir auch erzählen, wie ich nun zu Madame de Chagny und zur zweiten Solistin wurde, aber das hat auch nach der Vorstellung noch Zeit, oder?"  
  
Als Meg etwas erwidern wollte, legte Christine ihr einen ihrer schlanken Finger auf den Mund und meinte: " Ich bin ja selbst neugierig, aber ich muss bald auf die Bühne. Und du solltest dich in den Zuschauerraum begeben, es sind immer ein paar Plätze frei und du musst mich einfach in der Hauptrolle der Oper, die wir gerade aufführen, erleben!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten schnürte sie ihr Überkleid auf, hängte es über die Lehne eines Stuhls, zog sich ihre Schuhe an und schwebte dann graziös und nun in ihrem Kostüm auf den Bereich hinter der Bühne zu.  
  
Christine Daaé lies ihre Freundin Meg Giry verwirrt und mit Gefühlen zurück, die das sensible Ballettmädchen sich selbst nicht erklären konnte, aber wie immer bemerkte die Sängerin nichts davon. 


	5. In der Loge der Direktoren

Wenig später saß Meg in der Loge der beiden Direktoren der Oper und kam sich seltsam fehl am Platz vor. Normalerweise stünde sie nun mit allen anderen hinter der Bühne und wartete auf ihren Auftritt. Stattdessen saß sie hier in einer feinen Loge neben Monsieur André und Monsieur Firmin und hatte das Gefühl, dass zumindest Monsieur Firmin ihr hin und wieder einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zugeworfen hatte.  
  
Ein einfaches Ballettmädchen hatte auch nichts in einer Loge zu suchen, allerdings hatte Monsieur André sie sofort freudestrahlend in die Loge der Direktoren eingeladen, als sie ihn fragte, ob es noch freie Plätze für die Opernaufführung heute abend gäbe. Meg hoffte nur, dass ihre Mutter sie von hier aus nicht auch noch erspähen konnte, sonst würde sie sich später auf unangenehme Fragen gefasst machen müssen.  
  
Doch nun begann das Orchester die ersten Takte der Ouverture zu spielen und es wurde dunkel im Saal. Das Getuschel der überwiegend reichen und vornehmen Opernbesucher erstarb aprubt und dann sah Meg Christine auf die Bühne kommen. Sie hatte ihre Freundin noch nie so stolz und glücklich gesehen, nicht einmal, als sie damals in Hannibal Carlotta vertreten durfte.  
  
Für die anderen Zuschauer nicht merklich, lächelte sie Meg kurz zu und begann dann mit ihrer wunderschönen Stimme zu singen. Sie passte perfekt in diese Rolle und das schien ihr auch bewusst zu sein. Carlotta würde aus der Haut fahren, wenn sie das sehen könnte, dachte Meg kurz und ein leises Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.  
  
Gilles André saß inzwischen neben Meg in seiner Loge und hielt sich für den glücklichsten Menschen der Welt. Das zierliche blonde Mädchen, für das er vor ihrer Abreise bestimmte Gefühle entwickelt zu haben glaubte, war wieder da und in ihrer Abwesenheit hatte er sich einzureden versucht, dass er auf alle Ballettmädchen, die sie an der Oper beschäftigten, so reagierte und dass an Meg rein gar nichts besonderes war. Doch als er erfahren hatte, dass sie wieder in Paris war und sie sich dann vor einer halben Stunde in seinem und Firmins Büro gemeldet hatte und auf ihre schüchterne und zurückhaltende Art gefragt hatte, ob es noch Karten für die Opernaufführung heute abend gäbe, hatte alles, was er sich so lange Zeit eingeredet hatte, nichts genützt.  
  
Dieses seltsame Gefühl in seiner Magengegend, das ihn jedesmal überfiel, wenn sie sich in seiner Nähe befand, hatte wieder eingesetzt und es war schlimmer als je zuvor. Zum Glück hatte Firmin keinen gehässigen Kommentar abgegeben und André war auch sehr froh, dass Meg nun wie gebannt auf die Bühne starrte, denn so konnte sie nicht bemerken, dass das Programmheft in seiner Hand seltsam zitterte. Nun konnte er sie in aller Ruhe betrachten, denn mit einem sichernden Blick auf Firmin hatte er gesehen, dass dieser ebenfalls auf die Bühne sah. Meg sah wirklich hinreissend aus, besonders wenn sie wie jetzt leicht lächelte.  
  
Es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, wenn er der Grund wäre, weshalb sie lächelte, doch es war Christine, aber man konnte eben nicht alles haben und er war schon vollkommen zufrieden, dass sie neben ihm saß.  
  
Wenn Gilles ehrlich war, durfte er sich keine Hoffnungen auf eine Beziehung mit der Tochter Madame Girys machen, denn abgesehen davon, dass er um einiges älter war als sie, hatte er auch nicht sehr viel mehr Geld als ihre Mutter, er war ein Angehöriger der Mittelschicht, zwar nicht arm, aber auch ganz sicher nicht reich. Madame Giry konnte sich sicher einen geeigneteren Ehemann für ihre Tochter vorstellen. Aber was waren das für Gedanken?  
  
Er, der froh sein konnte, dass Meg ihn wenigstens wahrnahm, machte sich Sorgen, ob ihre Mutter eine Hochzeit erlauben würde? Anscheinend stand es wirklich schlimm um ihn. In der Pause musste er es unbedingt bewerkstelligen, Firmin davon zu überzeugen, dass es niemand geeigneteren für die Stelle der Primaballerina dieser Oper gab, als Meg Giry.  
  
In diesem Moment merkte wandte Meg sich um und meinte: "Wirklich einen schöne Version dieser Oper, nicht wahr? Und Christine macht sich fantastisch in der Hauptrolle, man merkt gar nicht, dass sie spielt, sie lebt diese Rolle geradezu, finden Sie nicht auch, Monsieur André?" André zuckte zusammen und meinte: "In der Tat, Madame de Chagny ist wahrlich keine Fehlbesetzung." Nachdem er dies ausgesprochen hatte, streifte ihn kurz ein sehr trauriger Blick von Seiten Megs, bevor sie sich wieder abwandte und weiter der Handlung auf der Bühne folgte. Er sah sie verwirrt an. Was hatte er nun schon wieder falsch gemacht?  
  
Aus diesem Mädchen wurde er einfach nicht schlau. Hoffentlich wollte sie in der Pause nicht über die Handlung des Stückes reden, er war zu beschäftigt gewesen, sie anzusehen, als dass er etwas vom Inhalt der Oper mitbekommen hätte.  
  
Doch der erste Akt der Oper schließlich vorrüber war, zog Meg es vor, in der Loge zu bleiben, da sie befürchtete, auf dem Gang ihrer Mutter zu begegnen. Sie nahm Andrés enttäuschten Blick wahr, der von Firmin auf den Gang gezerrt wurde, um etwas Geschäftliches zu besprechen und wünschte, sie hätte keine solche Angst, dass ihr Mutter sie sah. Im Grunde wusste sie nicht einmal, ob ihre Mutter überhaupt ärgerlich reagieren würde, eigentlich müsste sie sich freuen, dass ihre Tochter in die Loge der Direktoren der Oper eingeladen worden war, aber sie konnte sich später noch Gedanken darüber machen, ob sie es ihr erzählen sollte oder nicht.  
  
Doch schnell war auch der zweite Akt vorüber und Meg verabschiedetet sich hastig von den beiden Herren, wobei sie sich bei Firmin noch einmal überschwänglich bedankte, was diesem dann auch ein paar freundliche Worte entlockte, und rannte eilig durch dunkle Gänge, bis sie den Bereich hinter der Bühne erreicht hatte.  
  
Dort kamen ihr Grüppchenweise schnatternde Ballettmädchen entgegen und sie wünschte sich fast, heute abend auch auf der Bühne gestanden zu sein. Aber das konnte sie ab morgen noch oft genug tun, nun wandte sie sich in die Richtung, in der Christines Garderobe lag. Doch es war nicht so einfach, bis zur Garderobe ihrer Freundin zu gelangen, denn vor ihrer Tür standen Menschen Schlange, um ihr zu gratulieren. Darunter befanden sich auch einige junge Männer, die Blumen mitbrachten.  
  
Meg musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Das würde Christine sicher am meisten freuen. Ihr fröhliches Gesicht verlor allerdings plötzlich jede Farbe, als sie einen jungen Mann erkannte der wie sie in einigem Abstand zu der versammelten Menschenmasse an einem Pfeiler gelehnt stand und einen sehr ungeduldigen und nervösen Eindruck machte.  
  
Von Zeit zu Zeit warf er einen kurzen Blick in Richtung der Garderobe, konnte aber außer den Rückseiten der Opernbesucher nichts erkennen. Nun zog er eine goldene Taschenuhr aus seiner Hosentasche und sah einige Sekunden lang darauf. Als er sich mit einer eingeübt wirkenden Geste das blonde Haar aus der Stirn schritt trafen sich ihre Blicke.  
  
Meg stieß einen leisen Laut der Überraschung aus. Es war Raoul de Chagny. 


End file.
